Bucket List
by AlwaysInLaLaLand
Summary: Four friends. One List. 100 things to do. One year to do it.


** New Fan Fic! :) This one is a lot lighter than my usual ones and guaranteed to make you laugh!  
>Please review and tell me what you think about this...whether you love it or hate it or just general comments. Constructive criticism is welcome and appreciated!<strong>

_Summary: Four friends. One List. 100 things to do. One year to do it._

Characters: John/Maria Jeff/Trish

**I do not own any of the characters used in this story, they all belong to their respective wrestling organizations.**

Here we go! Enjoy...

_1. The Way We Were_

* * *

><p>"It's midnight!" Jeff cried out happily "ya'll know what the means!"<p>

The four other men in the room broke into grins and cheers "NAKED MONOPOLY TIME!" John shouted at the top of his lungs

"Don't you guys think this is a little...stupid?" Randy muttered quietly, earning himself glares from John, Jeff and Matt.

"Hey you weren't complaining last week during strip twister" Matt chuckled.

Randy rolled his eyes "I was stone drunk and you all know that...shit why did they have to put the four of us in rooms across from each other..."

"Because you're my best friend, Jeff's the wacko than can make us cut loose and mommy" John said while giving Matt a playful slap  
>on the back.<p>

"Yeah well I'm about to see "mommy" naked...thanks for that lovely visual" Jeff said

"I'm just saying...you know. I see you guys naked in the locker rooms every week...Do I really need to see you naked on the few times I'm not in an arena?" Randy asked

"Yes because it's your fault for choosing to be friends with the three of us" Matt grinned proudly

"YEAH MAN! WE'RE HARDCORE! LIKE...YOU KNOW...HARD...STUFF...:" John shouted as the three others looked at him in confusion

"Hard stuff? Okay now I'm really not to comfortable with seeing this man in the nude" Randy muttered

"speaking of hard stuff..." Jeff smiled seductively "Now you've got me thinking about-"

"Jeff..man I know I'm an attractive guy but please..." John winked at the rainbow haired man "their are people around..."

"NOT YOU BOZO!" Jeff shouted and wacked John upside the head "I meant Trish! You know our one year is coming up fast! Damn one year! Impressive huh?"

Matt noticed the disheartening look on John's face starting to show so he tried to shut his younger brother up "Yeah Jeff that's great...but let's talk about something else-"

"But come on Matty! One year is impressive! I mean one year and Trish and I are still completely head over heels for each other! The scent of love is still in the air!"

Randy also noticed the sad look on his friends face and also joined in trying to shut Jeff up "Yeah congratulations Romeo now can you please shut up?"

"Oh come on guys! We're all so happy! I mean Matt you and Eve are going great! Nearly 6 months and Randy! You and Sam have been married for nearly 5 years and have a beautiful daughter! And John you have-" Jeff stopped rambling when he felt Randy's hand connect with the back of his head

"OW! Jesus I was just going to say that John has-" Jeff's mouth suddenly went dry "John has..."

"No one?" John asked dryly "Thanks for reminding me asshole"

"Don't say that Johnny Boy" Matt said sympathetically "You don't have no one..."

"Yeah" Randy nodded in agreement but wasn't sure of how to be of comfort to his friend. He reached out and rubbed John's shoulder awkwardly "There...there..."

John looked at him confused "Are you trying to be some kind of comfort to me?"

"Is it working?"

"No" John said flatly

"Then no.." Randy cleared his throat and moved his hand "Just...acting..."

"I mean I haven't been in a relationship in nearly a year!" John cried out

"Didn't you just get out of a string of relationships?" Jeff asked

"What all those one night stands with chicks I don't even remember? Sex does not equal relationship!" John snapped

"Well you and Kelly sure sounded like you two had a ball.." Matt smirked

"Again just sex with a good looking co worker.." John stopped "Wait I never told anyone about me and Kelly..."

"Oh" Matt chuckled awkwardly "just...a lucky guess.."

"Seriously guys..." John slumped forward in his seat "I haven't you know..forget it you guys are just gonna laugh and call me gay..."

"Hey don't say that...tell us!" Randy said

"I haven't been in...you know...love...-" John was cut off when Jeff burst into laughter.

"Really Jeff?" Matt snapped "Ignore him John...go on..."

John growled at Jeff but went on "I was just saying that I haven't been in..love...since.." He stopped and looked down "her..."

"You mean Maria?" Jeff asked loudly

"Yes Jeff" Matt rolled his eyes and his brother's obliviousness

"Well come on John it was your idea to break it off with her..." Jeff felt the eyes of the three others piercing into him "Hey I'm not being mean, your the one that said you didn't wanna be tied down...am I right?"

"Yeah...yeah you're right" John said quietly

"John come on...you and Maria are still great friends right? You two go on as if nothing happened and she took things really well..." Matt said

"Things could've turned out a lot worse John" Randy chimed in

"Yeah...yeah I guess they could've" John agreed still a little upset.

"Alrighty now if you ladies are done can we please get this party started?" Jeff asked excitedly

"Do you really think I feel like getting naked after all that?" John asked glumly

"Maybe not right now.." Jeff paused to reach behind him and grabbed a brand new bottle of vodka "but in a few minutes you will be.."

* * *

><p>"Aw come on! Chin up buttercup" Trish exclaimed "Why so glum?"<p>

The redhead looked up and rolled her eyes at her gleaming friend "Not in the mood blondie..."

"And why is that?" Trish threw herself down on the couch beside her moody friend "Life is good!...No Ria life is great! Birds are chirping! Children are in the streets singing hymns-"

"Maybe in Trishylvania" Maria cut her off "But in Mariaville the birds are down in Mexico leaving me alone and the children are locked up in boarding schools!"

"Ouch" Trish put her hand to her heart "that one hurt Maria"

"Sorry" Maria crossed her arms over her chest and settled further into the couch "I'm just a little...upset"

"Well I don't see anything to be upset about..." Trish got up to open the window beside them "it's a beautiful night..wait no a beautiful SATURDAY night!-"

"I'll stop you right there" Maria held her hand up "I'm not going out tonight Trish..sorry I'm just not in the mood"

Trish pouted "fine...but still there's nothing to be this upset about.." Trish suddenly broke into a huge smile "Oh my god I totally forgot to tell you!"

Maria raised an eyebrow "tell me what?"

"Me and Jeffy's one year!" Trish squealed. Maria felt her heart sink further into her chest "Oh yeah..one year..."

"My god! What a year huh? Jeff is so sweet! Just last night he was telling me about what he thought we should do...you wanna know what he said"

The redhead rubbed her temples "not really-"

"He wants to take me to Paris...did you hear me PARIS!" Trish shouted

"I heard you!"

"IN FRANCE WHICH IS IN EUROPE WHICH IS NOT HERE!" Trish put her hand to her chest and smiled "Can you imagine Jeffy and I on the other side of the world together..alone together.."

"Yeah I'm sure the french will genuinely appreciate Jeff's stupid ass southern accent!" Maria snapped

Trish's face softened "Maria what's wrong babe?"

"Nothing" Maria said

"Maria Louise I know when there's something bothering you..I mean you haven't been yourself in months!" Trish insisted

"It's nothing Trish..honestly...keep telling me about your trip to to Paris with the rhinestone cowboy.." Maria ran a hand through her hair

"Something happened...I mean especially this week you've just been depressed! Is it a boy problem?" Trish asked slyly

Maria felt her breath catch in her throat "No Mother...not a boy..problem.."

"Oh my god it is!" Trish squealed again "who is it?"

"It's not a guy Trish!"

"Tell me Ria! Cause you know I won't quit!"

"there...is...no...guy!"

"Maria come on..."

"Patricia shut up honestly..."

"Is is Jason?"

"No!"

"Dave?"

"What no!"

"Matt?"

"nope.."

"JEFF?" Trish screamed

"NO TRISH! THERE IS ABSOLUTELY NO GUY! THAT'S THE PROBLEM!" Maria screamed and jumped up out of her seat

Trish's face paled "w-what?"

Maria exhaled deeply "It's just...it's been a year since...you know who.."

Trish clasped her hands over her mouth "Oh my gosh Ria!" She jumped up and wrapped her arms around the redhead's tiny waste "You and John!"

Maria winced at Trish's voice "Yeah...now..can you let go? I believe breathing is required.."

"Sorry" Trish let go and pulled Maria back onto the couch and opened her arms

Maria stared at her "are you waiting for something?"

"Let it out baby girl..."

Maria scooted away from the blond "huh?"

"It's okay to cry Maria.. I know your upset.." Trish went on

"I'm not gonna cry" Maria waved her hands "I'm okay..I'm just kinda..." Maria stopped "I don't even know what I am...he doesn't like me..he broke it off with me...I should be well past this by now.."

"Well I know why you can't get over him...and you do to" Trish said with a small grin

"No I don't so please tell me so I can get over this stupid..." Maria stopped and chuckled at her self "this stupid "Cena curse" "

"Well there are only two reasons why exes stay friends" Trish began

"well enlighten me Blondie..."

"Well either...either you or John are gay.."

Maria snorted back a laugh "Excuse me?"

"Well are you?"

Maria gave Trish the death glare "Trish..."

"Well I've seen the way you look at me so..." Trish batted her eyelashes earning her self a nudge from Maria

"Oh shut up"

"Is John?"

Maria laughed "Did you seriously just ask me if Johnny-" Maria stopped "I mean John is gay?"

"Well is he!"

"NO! I mean...not from what I remember.."

"Well then it has to be the second reason..."

"Which is?" Maria asked

"You still love him Maria" Trish said with a serious look on her face

"WHAT?" Maria jumped out of her seat again "No Trish you have it all wrong..."

"Do I?" Trish asked shaking her head "Maria it's okay to admit it!"

"I don't love him Trish! He moved on! He's slept with every single diva in the company...he's goes out with the guys...he..." Maria swallowed hard "He doesn't look at me the way he used to..."

"That's him Maria..." Trish started

"Well if he doesn't love me I certainly don't love him!" Maria said

"Maria you don't have to keep telling yourself that!"

"No! I mean I can go out and sleep with a million guys!" Maria crossed her arms over her chest "Oh! I'm John Cena! I don't have a heart and I sleep with a million and one million women! I'm the wwe champion and the spokesman for chlamydia!

"Stage one...anger.."

"WHAT?" Maria realized she was shouting "I mean what?"

"The stages of a break up" Trish said "You're still at stage one anger...than it's stage two...denial-"

"THOSE ARE THE STAGES OF GRIEF!" Maria shouted "AND I DON'T THINK YOU HAVE THEM RIGHT!"

"Well I might but nonetheless Maria you still love him...and he still loves you"

Maria shook her head "stop it Trish...stop it...I'm through with the false hope..-"

"Well its true...Maria when he talks to you..he can't look you in the eyes...and I swear when he sees you talking to other guys he gets tears in his eyes-"

"STOP IT!" Maria shouted, her voice failing "Don't tell me that.." Maria laughed a little though their were a few tears burning in her eyes "I'd rather believe he was gay..."

* * *

><p>"Ha! Randy you landed on my spot!" John's words slurred as he spoke<p>

"TAKE IT OFF MAN!" Jeff screamed in his drunken stupor

A very..very drunk Randy smiled and attempted to stand up "y-y-you guys better g-get ready your about to get the s-show of a life time" He grabbed onto the front of his boxers about to pull him down, until a case of the spins caught him

He grabbed onto the end table beside him "once the earthquake stops.."

"Does anyone else think this g-game has gone on to long?" Matt slurred "I-I mean we've gone around the board like 30 times...I have no more money"

"W-Well you'll h-have to pay me with your c-clothes" John winked

"OKAY! EARTHQUAKE OVER!" Randy shouted and began to take his boxers off until he pulled them down to his ankles and got one stuck on his foot "I-I can't get it off!" Randy laughed hysterically at his predicament

"I'LL HELP YOU MY F-FRIEND!" John stood up and blinked a few times "once I figure out where I am..."

"You three are sooooooo wasted" Jeff laughed and fell back "Oh shit" Jeff suddenly jumped up and ran towards the bathroom

"HA! Jeff's gonna vomit" Matt laughed loudly and then stood up "I want mustard"

"YOU HATE MUSTARD...I think" Jeff shouted in between heaves

"Yeah I know b-but it's yellow...like a bus" Matt began laughing hysterically again "Joan you or Dandy want anything?"

"My name is J-John" John said while trying to release Randy from the grip of his boxers "W-Why won't this work!"

"H-Here l-let me h-help you!" Randy laughed again reached down "HEY! I found my little car!" Randy bent down...tripping and bringing John down with him

"AAAHHH!"

Jeff looked up from the toilet "Oh My Gosh...it's the apocalypse..I-I knew once p-people started screaming!"

"JOAN? DANDY?" Matt shouted "Y-You okay!"

"YEAH!" Randy shouted "I...I just" Randy looked all around him "I can't find my little car!"

John's face paled...even in his drunken..blacked out state he knew something was terribly wrong "uhh...g-guys..I-I think we h-have a problem!"

* * *

><p>"You know what we need?" Trish asked as she topped off her glass of wine<p>

"What's that?" Maria asked

"A gay friend"

Maria sat up and took another sip from her glass "please explain.."

"You know...a gay..I mean guy!" Trish laughed and bit her lip "who could go shopping with us...do our nails with us..."

Maria looked thoughtful "Well where can we find one?"

Trish giggled "well...you know instead of going "guy" hunting...we go you know..."gay" hunting"

Maria blinked a few times "okay Trish no more wine for you"

"I'M FINE!" Trish laughed "I'm just...making an observation"

Maria smirked "well I don't know where this topic came from but if your sure about this it can't be to hard. I mean my brother knows a guy...who knows a guy..who went to college with a guy who robbed another guy who-" Maria was cut off when Trish's phone began ringing

"Hold that thought " Trish got her phone out of her purse "Hello?" Trish's demeanor brightened instantly "HEY JEFFY BOO!"

Maria cringed and rolled her eyes "did I mention...ew"

Trish stuck her tongue out and continued listening "Yeah I'm with Maria..what do you mean who's Maria?"

Maria raised an eyebrow "this should be good..."

"What is wrong with you?" Trish frowned "oh god are you calling me drunk?"

"Yes the red headed one" Trish rolled her eyes "Is there a problem Jeff or else-" Trish's face dropped and her eyes widened "OH MY GOD!"

Maria nearly choked on her wine "Trish..."

"Is he okay? Did you call an ambulance?" Trish began pacing

Maria felt her face drop as well "Trish tell me what's going on"

Trish held up a finger "Why the hell would you call Adam to pick you up?- Yes I hear him laughing...what happened?"

"TRISH!"

"Hold on Jeff" Trish held the phone away from her ear "John hurt himself"

Maria put her hand on her chest "oh my god! Is he okay?"

Trish put the phone back to her ear "Okay...okay.." Trish's eyes widened again as she listened to Jeff "Are you kidding me? Ugh fine we'll be there.."

Maria grabbed Trish by the shoulders as she hung up her phone "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?"

Trish couldn't help herself she let out a small laugh

Maria glared at her "How the hell can you be laughing? Johnny-" Maria stopped and corrected herself "John hurt himself and I'd like to know what happened!"

"Maria" Trish grabbed the redhead by the shoulders and put on her most serious face "John injured his lower back"

Maria's eyes widened "Oh god how serious is-"

"He sat on a monopoly piece" Trish answered flatly "and now they can't find it so you know what that means!"

* * *

><p><strong>END OF CHAPTER! :)<strong>

Please review and tell me what you think...this was just kind of a silly chapter to get the ball rolling and introduce you to the characters and the plot

At least 5 reviews and I'll continue :)

**DONT **_FORGET _**TO **_REVIEW_**!**


End file.
